brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Cligra/Yet another editing army blog
OUR THEME FOR THIS WEEK IS: (and ALL of its subthemes) Yes, this is another army blog, stealing the idea from practically everyone else on the wiki. In this army, the members will be given a different theme to edit each week, and for every edit they make on pages in that theme, they will receive a point, and move up ranks (page creation=2 points). For every 50 edits they make on that weeks theme, they will receive a special award. Also, since this army has now merged with Berrybrick's, we will now have missions available from time to time, which anyone can suggest or participate in. IMPORTANT: No "Trash Edits" will be allowed, and anyone caught making them will be kicked out of the group. For a definition of Trash Edits, see the section marked "Trash Edits". Ranking Ranks *Commander (only awarded for either creating the army, or for exceptional services to it) -Cligra, Berrybrick *Marshal 350 points needed- *General 200 points needed--Darth henry *Brigadier 150 points needed *Colonel 111 points needed- *Major 100 points needed- *Captain 80 points needed- *Lieutenant 50 points needed- *Cadet 20 points needed- Berrybrick, Cligra * Private starting rank- Acoustic7, Nighthawk leader, Crazed Penguin, FB100Z, , , Point listing *Cligra: Points: 46 *Berrybrick: Points: 42 *Acoustic7: Points: 0 *Nighthawk leader: Points: 6 *Crazed Penguin: Points: 3 *Darth henry: Points: 263 *FB100Z Points: 0 * : Points: 9 * : Points: 0 * : Points: 0 Missions Missions will be assigned from time to time by a commander. All members of the army may participate in them, if they wish (one point per edit, as per themes). If a mission you suggest is completed, you will receive a point bonus. Personal missions If you have a mission that you specifically want to carry out, you can suggest it in the comments as a "personal mission", and if it gets approved, and you succeed in it, you will receive points. Current missions There are no missions right now Awards The 50-edits-under-a-single-theme award: (is customized for the theme/user in question, don't worry, when you get it, it will look fine.) The award for going up a rank, which will be updated with new info/colour every time you actually do go up a rank: Name suggestions We are still accepting possible names for the army. Feel free to suggest some. Suggested Names *The Bricki Wiki War Marines *The Editing Ones *Minifigure Army Other info Reporting your edits Each day, you can provide a link to your contributions in the comments of the blog, and the commander/commanders of the army will look through them, and assign you points/awards appropriately. OR: At the end of each day, a commander will look through the contributions of all members, and assign points accordingly. Trash edits Trash Edits are any pointless edits made just to get points. They include, but are not necessarily limited to, linking the words "set", "theme" or "minifigure" unnecessarily in articles, creating duplicate or pointless pages, simply editing a page without adding any content at all, and adding unneeded content to pages. Doing any of these things will get you thrown out of the army for a varying length of time. Previous themes Our previous themes have been: Notes * If you wish, you may suggest either a theme for us to focus on, or a mission, but there is no guarantee that it will be used. Now, go forth and edit! -